


A Soulmate

by shadowhuntersislove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: About what a soulmate is, Basically alec, Jace izzy and magnus are only mentioned, M/M, Musing, Soulmate AU, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersislove/pseuds/shadowhuntersislove
Summary: Alec muses on what a soulmate really means.





	A Soulmate

Soulmate.

Alec was 6 when he first heard this word.

A soulmate is someone who is your perfect match, his mother told him, who smooths your edges and makes you the best possible version of yourself. Whose body fits alongside yours perfectly. Someone who cherishes you and adores you.

A soulmate, his sister told him a few years later, is someone who loves you heart and soul. Who doesn’t just love you for your body, but for who you are. Someone who can recognise you as soon as you enter a room, someone who is right there always, who doesn’t leave your side when the going gets tough. Someone you can’t imagine your life without.

A soulmate, his parabatai told him after they met Clary, is someone who you have an instant connection with, someone who you want to embrace and protect from every harm in the world. You would give up your life just to see them smile. You would happily sacrifice the entire world to make sure they stay safe.

A soulmate, Alec discovered when he met Magnus, is all of these things and so much more. Its someone who makes your breath catch as soon as they enter the same space, its someone who loves you for your imperfections, who calls you out on your mistakes but always forgives you for them. A soulmate is someone who makes you realise that maybe you do deserve good things and that you are the luckiest person in the world to have the pleasure of calling them yours, they are and will always remain the best thing to ever happen to you. A soulmate is someone who makes you laugh everyday, you makes you giggle at the stupidest things, who makes life worth living. But most of all a soulmate is someone whose heartbeat becomes your home, and whose arms become your safe haven.

Alec knew all these things. But yet, for him a soulmate meant just one thing, one person, forever. Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two in a week. Reviews and kudos feed my writers' soul. Please review.


End file.
